Waiting for Superman
by unreasonable-erika
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort is gone and the Hogwarts gang have to pick up the pieces of their lives. Luna's all alone but when she runs into her long lost tormentor Draco Malfoy she realizes she needs him in her life. He's still cocky and brutal but now worst of all lonely...but he'd never admit it. Does he have what it takes to make her whole again? She can't wait forever.
1. Where they are now

**ABOUT: **

Something about the quirky, heartwarming Luna and the rude, scarred (but still incredibly sexy) Slytherin coming together just clicked in my brain one day and sparked my imagination. I do not own anything affiliated with the creation of the HP series; no characters, books or movies…although wouldn't that be nice? ;) I also do not own the Daughtry song that influenced this story. This will be updated over a few days/weeks, stick with me! Enjoy it, loves! R&R :)

**1.**

The war was over. Lord Voldemort had been defeated. After more-than-several casualties at Hogwarts those who were left were left to move on, what other choice did they have? Some did live happily ever after. People like Ron and Hermione, now married of course and living with Bill and Fleur in Shell Cottage; and the lovely Ginny was now happily engaged to the boy who lived. Harry still grieved in silence over the trouble and deaths that occurred because of him, but got through only with the help of the friends. Ginny and Harry moved back to Godric's Hollow where Harry began writing his memoir. Neville became the new professor of Herbology after Hogwarts had been restored to its former glory. Who does that leave?

Loony Luna continued to write for her father's newspaper after he traveled to Azkaban for a lead on a story and never returned. Even though _The Quibbler_ was making her more than enough money to start a new life, she chose to live alone in her old, funny shaped house and filled her nights with books she's read 50 times before. Muggles and Wizards would always come up to her, complimenting her beauty and her outlandish writing, but nothing ever came from those compliments. Luna wanted someone to challenge her and push her to her limits, but someone who would love her wholly because she had no one else left.

After the fall of Voldemort, the Malfoys started a museum to show off their dark artifacts - which people surprisingly wanted to see. Lucious and Narcissa were still powerfully wealthy and kept to bossing around house elves and throwing fantastic dinner parties in the South Wing of the mansion, while Draco claimed the North Wing as his own, distancing himself from his only family. To everyone's disbelief he returned to Hogwarts after the war to teach Potions, the subject he adored and was quite amazing at. After school, instead of grabbing a round at The Three Broomsticks with fellow professors, he headed home to sit alone and read or test his new potions. To fill the void caused by his loneliness there were useless women. One almost every night for him to rid sexual tension then never see again. But he liked it that way: no emotions, no commitment, just straight up sex. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else he cared about, and besides he was Draco Malfoy. Women practically begged for him to have his way with them.

After weeks of being by herself, Luna decided she needed to see someone. Anyone! So one Friday evening she thought to go check up on her good friend Neville at her beloved school. Fall had just begun and she loved the way the newly colorful leaves would fall of the trees and blow in the wind around the humongous castle...it looked magical, believe it or not. As she walked down the oh so familiar bridge that would lead her to the entrance corridor she got lost in the beauty of the day. Remembering her first trip here her first year, she closed her eyes and kept walking, sniffling in the scent of fresh air as her silver hair whipped around her face. All too soon her reminiscing ended when she felt herself bump into another individual. She tripped backward but didn't lose her balance completely. When she pushed her hair back out of her face she saw an all too familiar face staring back at her. The grey eyes, the chiseled jaw and the hair that resembled her own, she was looking up into the face of Draco Malfoy. Draco had a snarl on his face and grunted as if it was a crime to touch him...same old Draco. When he saw Luna, though he stopped in surprise.

"Loony." he spatted shortly, "Nice to see your head is still in the clouds."

"Draco!" Luna exclaimed, her voice as light as a hummingbird, "I never thought I would say this but it's good to see you." she smiled. As she smoothed her long curls over her shoulder she could have sworn she saw a hint of a smile cross his face. It was gone too soon.

"Yeah, well it's not good to see you running into everything. Watch where you're going, Lovegood." he said, his eyes on the ground almost like he was nervous. Just then, he lifted his head as if something has just clicked in his brain. "What are you even doing here, anyway?" he asked, "I thought you were writing for that silly magazine."

"Well I have to," said Luna, "Daddy died and there's no one left but me." She looked off to the side, avoiding his face when her eyes became soft and she had to swallow to keep her voice from breaking. "Wouldn't want those Nargles running away with the news, would we?" she said jokingly, trying to hide her pain from the boy who would't care anyway.

Draco was taken aback by Luna's statement and instantly felt horrible for being so rude to her. But Nargles? Really?

"Luna I am sorry about your father. And I'm sorry for being so rude." He said, and this time he actually meant it as he looked into her shimmery blues eyes. A smile spread across her face, and confusion across his. "What now?" he asked, not liking the look he was getting. Luna cocked her head to the side and looked at him with awe. "You called me Luna." she breathed then giggled when Draco shook his head and laughed at her. It was good to hear him laugh.

"Well are you going to answer my question?" Draco asked, a slight smile still playing on his lips. Luna pondered for a minute then responded, "I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"You haven't asked one." Draco replied, rolling his eyes at the playful girl standing in front of him. He had to admit, this human interaction was really working for him.

"Yet." Luna said simply, and turned to start walking the direction from which she had just come. Draco stood, watching her as she walked gracefully back down the bridge. Realizing her didn't want her to leave yet he followed, not sure of what he was getting himself in to.


	2. Who are you

"Waiting for superman to pick her up, in his arms..."

**2. **

She walked. She walked back down the bridge she came up and he followed her. She walked until he couldn't see her through the trees that were beginning to surround them. He was trying to keep up but kept having to swipe the limbs and leaves that were scratching at his face as her dainty little figure moved right below and around them. She giggled as she heard him huffing and puffing behind her, but Draco was losing his patience.

"Loony!" he yelled, calling her back from her girlish games. "Stop this right now!" he voice came out icier than he expected.

Luna stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, the smile she had seen earlier clearly gone now. He closed the three foot gap that was between them until he towered over her once again. This time his voice came out in a cold whisper. "Where. The hell. Are you taking me?" he spoke slowly hoping he could affect her in some way, and he did. She looked up at him, her porcelain skin now glowing in the setting sunlight, her bright blue eyes looking up at him. "Well?" he asked, his annoyance quickly turning to anger.

Luna, trying to avoid being screamed at turned her face away from him, followed by her shoulders but she was stopped instantly when she felt his hand gripping her upper arm a little too hard. Before she knew it she was being jerked back to face him with a force that would surely leave a bruise on her perfect pale skin.

"Don't turn away from me, Lovegood." Draco said very sternly, forcing Luna to look him in the eyes again. "You dragged me out into the middle of nowhere and I demand to know why. I'm not interested in your stupid games." He squinted, a look that could kill.

"Let. Go." Luna spoke softly and politely as ever, hoping Draco would do as she asked. He did, but did not move any farther away from her.

Luna wiggled a little bit in her spot since she could reach up to rub her arm, Draco was so close.

"Not nowhere…" she said slowly, still locked in his eyes. "Here." she said and motioned with her uninjured arm beyond the trees into a miraculous clearing. A circle in the middle of the woods where there was just grass and a fallen tree. They would have a clear view of the sun that was now falling behind the treetops and would be able to see the stars as clear as crystal when they came out. Draco followed her gaze and his expression softened in the slightest as he took in the nature's beauty.

"I come here when I'm missing my father…I feel like I can connect with him better out here away from everything." She said turning away from him, exiting the forest into the clearing. He followed her slowly. "Believe it or not, I thought it could help you too." Luna started slowly, looking up at the sunset but never at the Slytherin standing next to her. She continued, "I know you're alone, Draco, just alone as I am. Sure you have your family, but you're rejecting them which you'll regret later. Because of the mistakes you made during your time as a student and in the war, you have no friends or anyone to care about you except for them..." Her voice trailed off and she finally looked up to see that he was staring at her quizzically, wondering how she knew so much about him.

She started again, "When I was a prisoner at the Manor, I saw a side of you that was almost unreal. You were compassionate…understanding almost. Charming, when you wanted to be even." She looked down at her purple shoes shaking her head. "Who are you now, Draco?" she asked louder. She glanced back up at him, and started to rush her words that were beginning to fill with anger. "A hot tempered little boy just like you always were! Pushing away anyone who wants to help you! You're scared. Draco I know deep down there's someone who wants to be loved not just pleased… I saw him once and I want to see him again." She finished her speech and cocked her head to the side, waiting for his rebuttal.

Now they were both angry. Luna just challenged the very powerful man who stood in front of her and it scared her but something was building inside of her that she couldn't stop. Draco couldn't believe someone as submissive as Luna would say such a thing to him!

No words came out of Draco's mouth, he just turned to face her not sure what to do next. Luna mimicked his actions and crossed her arms, still waiting and not ready to back down. Before she could register what was happening he was grabbing at her. His left hand was on her lower back pulling her to him; his right grabbed her head tangling in her long hair. He stood glaring into her eyes, she into his.

"What now, Draco? Still scared?" she challenged, suddenly insanely brave.

"You're gonna regret that, Luna." He whispered before his mouth crashed down onto hers. His mouth was hot and surprisingly soft as it landed on Luna's with more passion than they expected there would be. Luna hadn't been kissed like this in so long, and there was something different there than Draco received from his mistresses.

Their lips moved together in sync, as he pulled her closer to him. His left hand moving to grab her petite behind and Luna was shocked to feel the pressure that was pushing against the zipper of his black jeans pressing against her skirt. She closed her eyes and her hands locked around his neck as she stood on her tippy toes and messed up his silver hair. When she felt his hot tongue lick her bottom lip she granted him access into her mouth and their tongues twisted together, tasting each other. Luna let out a soft moan and Draco knew he was getting to her. His mouth left hers and moved to the soft skin of his throat, nipping and sucking as Luna tried to control her breathing.

"Draco," she breathed, ignoring the tingling heat that was forming in her abdomen, "Point proven."

He laughed a dark laugh and continued to torture her with his tongue on her skin. "Silly Luna…" he chuckled mysteriously against her skin. He moved his mouth lower, licking the warm skin of her collar bone all the way down the where her breasts were revealed by the v-cut neckline of her shirt. "You started this, and I'm going to finish it." He licked his way back up her skin and planted one last kiss on her lips. He held her close to him in a bear hug-like stance and soon they were apparating through the air. They landed in the master bedroom suite of Draco's wing in the Manor.


End file.
